MacyBear
by JDPhoenix
Summary: JONAS Macy has a grudge to settle at the boys' basketball game tonight. Kacy


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I in any way associated with, Jonas.

AN: Happy birthday, angellwings! I hope you enjoy your present!

AN2: I have no idea if Van Dyke plays basketball in addition to football, but I'm saying he does.

**Macy-Bear  
**

"These look awesome, Stella," Nick said, staring over Joe's shoulder as he flipped through Stella's sketchbook. Kevin tried to look too, but with his brothers crowding around it was hard and he eventually shrugged, figuring Stella had excellent taste and whatever she chose for them to wear would be perfect.

"Thanks!" Stella said, then frowned at her locker. There wasn't enough room for her fabric swatches. As she began pushing things deeper, compacting them in an attempt to make room, a loud noise echoed down the hallway. It drew closer, becoming clearer all the time and Stella sagged, her face falling.

"Oh no," she muttered. "Not again." She shoved the swatches into her purse and slammed the locker shut just as Kevin realized what the noise was.

"Is that Macy?" he asked. All three brothers looked at Stella in confusion. It wasn't like Macy to yell unless she was trash talking someone and it never lasted this long or got this loud.

"Unfortunately."

Macy emerged then, with Van Dyke and several very unhappy basketball players following.

"And you had better not let them steal!" she was saying. "And if you foul any of them, oh, you are in so much --"

"Macy!" Van Dyke snapped. "I promise, we'll do our very best, okay?"

Macy crossed her arms over her chest. "You had better," she said, her voice cold as ice.

The boys quickly slunk away and Stella pushed past the Lucas brothers to put an arm around Macy's shoulder. They spoke in hushed tones for several minutes while the brothers watched, unable to look away. When it was over Macy stomped off to her next class and Stella returned.

"What was that all about?" Joe asked.

"The boys basketball team is playing Lupine Prep this afternoon," Stella said.

"So?" Nick asked.

"Macy dated the captain of the Lupine team last summer. He cheated on her and told everyone at his school that she was easy. We hate him forever and want to crush him. 'Kay?"

Kevin watched Stella saunter away, only vaguely registering his brothers' conversation. Some jerk had cheated on Macy? Who would cheat on Macy? She was awesome! She was sweet and caring and interesting, not to mention all the bodily harm she'd been known to cause just by accident. He didn't even want to think about what she could do when she wanted to. Of course, that didn't stop him from thinking about what he wanted to do to the jerk.

He spent all day lost in thought, alternating between fantasies of Macy's acne-ridden ex losing pitifully at the game that night and being trampled by a horde of angry water buffalo. Occasionally a not-so-good fantasy would sneak in and he'd be stuck imagining Macy's face when she found out that stupidhead was cheating on her. He tried consoling himself with thoughts of Stella. She was a good best friend and would no doubt have rushed to Macy's side the minute she heard. Then he remembered that Stella was on tour with them all last summer and only felt sorry that his career had cost Macy her best friend when she really needed her. That guilt was quickly transferred into anger at the boy who had caused all this and he was right back at the good fantasies.

"I still can't believe this guy," Kevin said when he sat down for lunch.

"What guy?" Nick asked, poking his supposed creamed corn with a frown.

"The guy who cheated on Macy!"

"Are we still on that?" Joe asked. "I mean," he added at Kevin's outraged look, "we hate him forever, just like Stella said, but that doesn't mean we're gonna let him ruin our day by focusing on him."

Kevin mellowed slightly. "You're right. I guess," he muttered.

"Let it go," Nick said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're mad, we are too, but we can't help Macy. It's up to the guys on the basketball team to teach him a lesson."

Kevin perked up. "No, Nick, you're wrong."

"What?" Joe and Nick asked with identical expressions of shock and confusion. Nick was never wrong.

"I _can_ help Macy! I'm on the pep squad!" Kevin slowly stood, staring off into the distance and striking a heroic pose. "I'll cheer on the basketball team like I've never cheered anyone on before! And with my help they'll have victory over that two-timing, lying, jerk-faced poophead!"

Joe and Nick exchanged a look.

"Poophead?" Joe echoed.

Nick rolled his eyes. "He was never any good at trash talk."

* * *

It was the kind of nail biting game that even Stella was captivated by. Neither team was ahead of the other by more than three points the whole time and with the clock ticking down the seconds to the final buzzer everyone was on their feet. Lupine was ahead by one, but Horace Mantis had the ball. Archer passed to Van Dyke and with less than a second left he shot. The blare of the final buzzer was the only sound in the gymnasium as the ball sailed almost lazily through the air to pass easily by the hoop. The Lupine side of the room erupted into cheers.

Macy was grateful when Stella's arm wrapped around her shoulders. She didn't need the physical support but the emotional was nice. On the court Van Dyke slowly turned from the missed basket to stare at her. She shrugged lightly, trying to play it off like she didn't really care. And she didn't, she realized. Oh, she cared tons about the game, but not about crushing her ex. Her friends had all come out to the game to support her, the basketball team had tried to win so she could have some semblance of justice. Frankly, she had a lot to be thankful for.

She lifted her arm to hug Stella back. "Pizza?" she asked, smiling at her best friend.

"At our house," Joe said, patting Macy's shoulder as he and Nick walked down the bleachers.

Macy's grin widened at that. "Oh!" she said, stepping away from Stella. "I gotta run to the locker room. I need to take my volleyball uniform home to be cleaned before the match tomorrow, I forgot."

"Your volleyball uniform that I slaved over?" Stella asked. "Bring it, I'll wash it at the guys' house."

"No, you should have fun--"

"You think I don't have fun taking care of clothes? I mean, don't tell the guys, but I love cleaning. Go get it, we'll meet you in the parking lot."

"Cool."

Macy hurried down the wooden steps and out onto the court. Kevin was still with the cheerleaders, moping over the lost game, and he gave her an encouraging smile as she made her way across the crowded court. She returned it with a wave, but when his smile fell and his eyes slid over her shoulder she somehow knew exactly what was coming.

"Macy."

Her eyes closed at the sound of the smooth voice and she tried to rein in her anger. Abruptly she spun on her heel and found herself face to face with Josh Steel for the first time in months. He hadn't changed. He was still tall, still had that dimple in his chin and that lock of dark hair that refused to stay back, but she no longer thought he was cute.

"Josh," she said coolly, taking in the cheerleader on his arm and wondering if this was the same girl he'd cheated on her with. The girl was clearly having a bit of trouble keeping her eyes off the JONAS in the room. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," he said, smiling coldly. "This is Bridget."

"Hi," the blonde said eagerly, forcing her gaze over to Macy and holding it there with some effort.

"I'm surprised you came to the game," Josh continued.

"I like sports," Macy bit out.

"I know," he said with a laugh, "but I would have thought you'd be practicing. You were always on so many teams."

"Is your boyfriend on the team?" Bridget asked.

"No," a voice behind Macy said. It was only the voice that kept her martial arts training from kicking in when two arms slid over her shoulders from behind, hugging her tight to Kevin Lucas' chest.

Her eyes went wide. She was being hugged by Kevin Lucas! Granted, she'd been hugged by him before, but never like this. They'd only ever shared friendly hugs and this was definitely _not_ a friendly hug. His head was leaning against hers and she wondered if he could hear her heart pounding as loudly as she could.

"You're her boyfriend?" Bridget asked, her voice a squeak. Josh didn't look like he could form a coherent thought at the moment, let alone speak.

"Yeah," Kevin said, squeezing her and swaying side-to-side like their current position was the most natural in the world. "My Macy-bear's the best."

Macy wasn't sure which made her breath catch, the "my" or the nickname.

He lifted his hand. "Kevin Lucas."

Bridget giggled madly. "I know who you are," she said quietly, only able to touch his hand for a moment before pulling away. She gripped Josh's arm tightly. "He's in JONAS!" she squealed.

Josh nodded dumbly.

"Well," Kevin said, "we gotta go. I promised I'd take my girl out after the game." He slid easily into place beside her, keeping one arm draped around her shoulders.

"Oh my gosh," Macy breathed as they walked away, unable to say anything else.

"They're still watching," Kevin said as they neared the edge of the court. "Wanna give them something to watch?"

Macy was still too shocked to respond but she must have nodded because there was no way Kevin would do what he did next without permission. He kissed her. Softly, gently, and his arms were around her back which was good because there was no way she could still be standing if he wasn't helping and then her arms were around him and the next second he pulled away and all she could think was, "darn."

He smiled into her eyes and she knew she was doing the same, only hers felt a whole lot more goofy.

"I…," she breathed deeply, "have to go to the locker room."

"Okay," he said and she could tell he was wondering if girls normally had to go to the locker room after being kissed.

"To get my volleyball uniform," she clarified, pulling away. "It needs washing."

"Oh."

She hurried past him towards the far end of the gym. He'd been walking her towards the main doors but the locker rooms were at the other end of the court. She could feel several sets of eyes watching her and hoped that they were all from Lupine. They'd been on that side of the room so it was possible no one from Horace Mantis had seen. She didn't need those rumors running around when she didn't even know what the truth really was. What had happened back there? How did Kevin feel about it? How did she feel about it?

Well, that was answered easily enough, she thought as she burst into the girls' locker room and fell back against the door with a sigh. She really, really wanted it to happen again.

* * *

Kevin watched Macy leave. Had he really just kissed her? He felt eyes on him and slowly turned to see Josh and Bridget. He met the other boy's eyes and shrugged in a way that he hoped said, "Girlfriends, you know?" Though he really didn't know.

But if kissing Macy was always that toe-tingling awesome, he wouldn't mind having the Lupine basketball team visit a bit more. Of course, only getting to kiss her at basketball games seemed kind of depressing. He quickly began wondering how hard it would be to turn this fake boyfriend thing into a real boyfriend thing. If he could get Joe and Nick to help he might be able to pull it off, and if Stella joined in nothing could stop him.

When Macy emerged from the locker room he crossed the court to meet her halfway and offered her his arm. She took it with a small smile and he quickly reached across with his free hand to take the gym bag that held her uniform. She seemed surprised and tried to take it back but he gave her a no-nonsense look and she shrugged, letting her other hand settle on his arm too.

He smiled. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to turn this into a real boyfriend thing.

* * *

Macy smiled, wondering how hard it would be to turn this fake girlfriend thing into a real girlfriend thing….

* * *

_reviews = love_

_(and go read one of angellwings' stories! I'm sure she'd love getting reviews for her birthday!)_


End file.
